What If
by Luthien Amarie
Summary: Einer von vielen Versuchen, die Geschichte des Spiels etwas zu manipulieren... Mehr wird noch nicht verraten, da es Teile der Story, die bislang nur in meinem Kopf existieren, vorweg nehmen würde!


_Guten Abend allerseits... Hier haben wir also meine Zweitveröffentlichung, diesmal zu Final Fantasy VII. Die Idee hierzu kam mir eines wunderschönen Abends (okay, es war eher schon morgens ^^, ) während einer exzessiven RPG-Session - von der eigentlich dahintersteckenden Idee kommt in diesem Kapitel jedoch noch nicht sonderlich viel zum Vorschein ^^,_

_Nun, wieder mal das Übliche: Die Charaktere, Schauplätze und Teile der späteren Story sind nicht mein Gedankengut, die Rechte dafür liegen einzig und allein bei Squaresoft/SquareEnix, was sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern wird (so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche)._

_Mir ist auch bewusst, dass das bisher niedergeschriebene nicht unbedingt außergewöhnlich ist oder sich auf besondere Art und Weise von anderen Fanfics abhebt, aber zumindest das, was ich noch so vorhabe, zu schreiben, habe ich noch nirgendwo sonst gelesen... Also wartet erstmal spätere Kapitel ab bevor ihr beschließt, zu heftige Kritik zu üben! ^.~_

_Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen, wer jedoch der Meinung ist, dass das hier nur scheiße ist, soll mir logische Gründe nennen warum oder mir beweisen, dass er es so viel besser kann, sowas behaupten zu dürfen._

_So, genug der Vorrede - ich wünsche jedem, der dies heir in Angriff nehmen will, viel Spaß beim Lesen... Oh, achja, sollte zufällig jemand, der fantastische itel erdenken kann, hier vorbeikommen, so solle er sich bei mir melden - ich war noch nie sonderlich gut darin, selbige zu entwickeln... ~.~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**What If**

**Kapitel 1: Begegnungen**

Eng zusammengekauert saß der Junge in dem Gang. Das lange, silberne Haar, welches über seine Schultern floss, hob sich kaum von der kahlen, weißen Wand hinter ihm ab, ebensowenig wie der weiße Kittel, welcher das einzige Kleidungsstück an seinem Körper war. Sein schlanker, aber dennoch kräftiger Leib erzitterte leicht, als er sich nähernde Schritte wahrnahm.

Bitte, lass es nicht Hojo sein..., flüsterte er. Wen er bat, wusste er selbst nicht - Sephiroth hatte den Glauben an ein höheres Wesen oder einen Gott nie gelehrt bekommen. Alles, was er kannte, war das 67. Stockwerk des ShinRa-Hauptquartiers - der Labortrakt. Dies war der Ort, an dem er schon sein ganzes bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte, eine einzige Hölle, voller Schmerzen und schrecklicher Experimente, die an seinem Körper durchgeführt wurden. Er wusste, dass es auch andere Dinge gab, denn schon oft hatte er Laborassistenten miteinander herumalbern sehen, er hatte ihre Kinder gesehen, die sie mitgebracht hatten, Jungs und Mädchen seines Alters, und er hatte gesehen, wie glücklich dies Geschöpfe waren. Er war es nicht. Oh, wie sehr wünschte er es sich doch, auch eine Mutter zu haben, bei ihr leben zu können... Doch seine Mutter Jenova war tot. Schon oft genug hatte Hojo ihm das erzählt, ihm während er Höllenqualen erlitt an den Kopf geworfen, dass sein Vater sich nicht im Geringsten für ihn interessieren würde. Der Junge schluckte schwer bei diesem Gedanken.

Mama, schau mal! Hier gibt es noch andere Kinder! Die helle, beinahe etwas piepsige Mädchenstimme riss den Silberhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht blickte er auf, um zwei Personen auf sich zukommen zu sehen.Eine davon war eine hübsche, schlanke Frau mit langen, dunkelbraunen Locken und hervorstechend grünen Augen. Sie trug einen Laborkittel wie er selbst und schien ungewöhnlich blass zu sein, außerdem wirkte ihr Gang etwas unsicher und schwankend. Ihre Begleiterin schien dies jedoch gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen - es war ein kleines Mädchen, wahrscheinlich einige Jahre jünger als der Junge selbst, mit ebenfalls langen, braunen Haaren, die ihr in sanften Wellen den Rücken hinabfielen. Ihre Augen waren genauso grün wie die ihrer Mutter, sie sah jedoch bei Weitem nicht so ungesund und krank aus wie diese. Auch die Haut des Mädchens war hell, doch hatte sie einen rosigen Hauch auf den Wangen. Gekleidet war sie in einen dunkelgrünen Rock, der ihr bis etwa zur Mitte des Schienbeins reichte und ein zartgrünes, schlichtes T-Shirt, was ihr irgendwie zu groß sein schien - oder war sie einfach nur so klein? Ja.... als sie so auf ihn zukam, ihre Mutter in freudiger Erregung hinter sich herziehend, kam es Sephiroth so vor, als würde er dem kleinsten Menschen der Welt gegenüberstehen.

Wie heißt du?, fragte sie ihn, als sie schließlich direkt vor ihm angekommen war und ihn offenherzig anlächelte. Der Gefragte hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und musterte sie irritiert. Diese Irritation schien sofort auf die Kleine überzugreifen, und so fragte sie erneut:

Wie heißt du? Allmählich gewann er seine seine Fassung wieder. Wie er hieß? Seit wann interessierte sich jemand für seinen Namen? S-1... So nannten ihn normalerweise alle. Sein Name hatte noch nie eine Rolle gespielt.

Wieso willst du das wissen?, fragte er zurück, beinahe unfreundlicher, als es beabsichtigt war. Doch das Mädchen ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren.

Wir können doch Freunde werden! Sephiroths Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage etwas? Freunde? Dieses Wort hatte bisher nur ein Mensch in seiner Gegenwart gebraucht: Professor Gast, der ehemalige Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Seit seinem Tod gab es niemanden mehr, der nett zu dem gerade einmal Elfjährigen gewesen wäre... Niemanden.

Wieso Freunde?, hakte er weiter nach. Seine Gegenüber verzog leicht das Gesicht und wandte den Blick dann kurz zu ihrer Mutter. Diese schwieg jedoch wie bisher, rang sich allerdings ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Es wirkte eher gequält als aufrichtig und der Silberhaarige ahnte, was mit ihr geschehen war und woher die Beiden gerade kamen, doch die kleine Braunhaarige schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen und wurde durch das Lächeln neu ermutigt.

Naja... Jeder braucht Freunde! Und wir sind wohl die einzigen Kinder hier drin... Fühlst du dich nicht allein? Fühlte er sich allein? Ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen entkam seiner Kehle. Ja, er fühlte sich allein, seit der Professor fort war - doch langsam hörte dieses Gefühl auf, ihn zu stören. Es hatte einfach seine Bedeutung verloren, genau wie alles Andere.

Du kennst mich nicht., erwiderte er knapp und wandte den Blick zu Boden. Das Gespräch war für ihn hiermit beendet, doch so dachte seine Gesprächspartnerin nicht. Trotzig schob sie die Unterlippe nach vorne, reckte das Kinn und antwortete:

  
Dann muss ich dich eben kennen lernen! Wieder wanderte eine silberne Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben. Wollte dieses Mädchen wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun haben?

Ich bin Aerith - und du?, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

Seine Antwort war leise, er hob nicht einmal den Blick, um sie anzusehen - aber er antwortete. Warum?

Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Sephiroth!, meinte Aerith vergnügt und ließ sich schließlich vor ihm auf den Boden sinken, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Warum sitzt du hier so alleine?, fragte sie neugierig.

Ich warte..., antwortete er leise.

, wollte die Kleine da wissen.

Auf Hojo. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken - scheinbar war er jedoch nicht der Einzige, dem es so ging, denn Aerith schüttelte den Kopf und sprang wieder auf.

Das ist ein böser Mann! Ich mag ihn nicht... Er macht mir Angst. Völlig unverhofft fuhr sie herum und blickte zu ihrer Mutter, welche sich mittlerweile an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt hatte, um die Kinder zu beobachten - und um eine Stütze zu haben. Sephiroth konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlen musste. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Dieses und noch viel Schlimmeres.

Nicht wahr, Mama? Er ist böse! Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck streifte das Gesicht der Älteren - jedoch war es kein Ausdruck körperlichen Schmerzes.

Ja, mein Schatz... Er ist böse, sehr böse., sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme hatte einen angenehmen Klang, war jedoch zittrig und brüchig. Wahrscheinlich eine Nachwirkung der Mittel, die ihr mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gespritzt worden waren, überlegte der Junge. Seine Überlegungen wurden jedoch recht schnell von weiteren sich nähernden Schritten unterbrochen. Zu schnell für seinen Geschmack.

Ah, da bist du ja. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst vor dem Labor warten? Eine kalte Hand griff nach dem Herz des Jungen und Grauen breitete sich in ihm aus, als er die schnarrende, etwas nasale Stimme Hojos hörte.

Nein, Hojo-sama... Ich sollte hier warten, Hojo-sama. Seine Antwort kam zögerlich und leise. Er wusste, was passieren würde, egal, wie er antwortete - der Wissenschaftler legte es nahezu darauf an, ihn in solche Situationen zu bringen.

Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, nicht zu lügen?, herrschte er den Elfjährigen an, während er die Distanz zu ihm mit mehreren weit ausladenden Schritten überbrückte und ihn unsanft an einem Arm packte und auf die Füße zerrte. Sephiroth wehrte sich nicht und versuchte nicht einmal auszuweichen, als ihn mehrere Ohrfeigen hart im Gesicht trafen.

Verzeihung, Hojo-sama... Ich werde es nie mehr tun, Hojo-sama. Der Junge klang mehr wie eine Maschine als ein Mensch, wenn er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen sprach. Seine Schutzmechanismen hatten sich wieder aktiviert, mit denen er sich angewöhnt hatte, jegliche Empfindung aus seinem Körper zu verbannen und alles Schlechte von seinem Inneren fernzuhalten. So konnten die Doktoren und Professoren zwar seinen Körper, jedoch niemals seine Seele zerstören und schädigen.

Er leugnete, dass diese Seele schon längst in Einzelteile zerschlagen worden war.

Iphalna, warum bist du noch nicht in deinem Zimmer?, erklang schließlich wieder die Stimme des Wissenschaftlers, der sich jetzt an die dunkelhaarige Frau gewandt hatte. Iphalna war also ihr Name... Sephiroth nahm sich vor, diesen Namen nicht mehr zu vergessen.

Ich... Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg, aber Aerith wollte sich mit Sephiroth unterhalten., erwiderte diese mit immer noch zittriger Stimme. Ihre Reaktion auf Hojo war der des Genannten ähnlich, so viel stand fest - doch auch etwas Anderes schien beim Anblick des Professors in ihr geweckt zu werden. Hass? Zorn? Ja... dies waren alles Dinge, die man einem solchen Menschen entgegenbringen konnte.

Die Augen des Brillenträgers wanderten nun zu dem kleinen Mädchen, welches sich schutzsuchend hinter seiner Mutter positioniert hatte. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht, sich gegen Hojos bohrenden Blick zu schützen.

Du wolltest dich also mit ihm unterhalten?, fragte er sie, wobei sich sein Tonfall etwas änderte - eine Spur von Freundlichkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme, doch reichte sie lange nicht aus, um Aerith zu beruhigen und ihre Angst zu lindern. So nickte das Mädchen nur schüchtern und vergrub das Gesicht dann in der Kleidung ihrer Mutter. Hojo unterdessen lachte ein grausames Lachen.

Amüsant! Aber halte dich nicht mit ihm auf, kleine Aerith... Sephiroth weiß es nicht zu würdigen, wenn man sich mit ihm befasst. Er ist es auch nicht wert, Zeit damit zu verschwenden, freundlich zu sein. Der Silberhaarige zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte der Ältere Recht... Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich Verschwendung, nett zu ihm zu sein.

Kann ich ihn vielleicht wiedersehen? Die nächste Frage des Mädchens verwirrte Sephiroth und Hojo gleichermaßen - Ersterer war jedoch weitaus erfreuter darüber. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen... Sie wollte sich wirklich mit ihm anfreunden! Neben ihm ertönte ein leises Schnauben, gefolgt von einem verächtlichen:

Dieses kurze Wort ließ das Herz des Silberhaarigen eines kleinen Sprung machen. Er konnte darauf hoffen, Aerith wiederzusehen, auch, wenn die Hoffnung verschwindend gering war. Diese Hoffnung und Freude musste er jedoch tief vergraben - Hojo würde dieses Treffen niemals erlauben wenn er sehen würde, dass es Sephiroth fröhlich und glücklich machte.

Komm, wir gehen. Erneut wurde er grob am Arm gepackt und aus seiner vorigen Position gezerrt - diesmal jedoch in Richtung des Labors. Die eisige Hand festigte ihren Griff um sein Herz nun wieder, der sich während des Gespräches ein wenig gelockert hatte. Gleich würde er wieder leiden müssen...

~~~~

Eine Weile noch blickten Iphalna und Aerith den Beiden hinterher, dann sagte die Ältere leise:

Komm, Aerith... Gehen wir. Sie schien noch blasser geworden zu sein - der Gedanke, was Hojo nun mit diesem Jungen anstellen würde, jagte ihr Schauer den Rücken hinab und ließ leichte Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Oder waren das die Drogen, die ihr injeziert worden waren?

, erwiderte ihre Tochter leise. Iphalna ergriff die Hand der Kleinen und machte sich mit ihr auf, den restlichen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, das wohl mit besser beschrieben gewesen wäre, zurückzulegen. Sie lächelte leicht, als Aerith begann, eine leise Melodie vor sich hin zu summen.

Warum bist du denn so fröhlich?, fragte sie sanft.

Ach... ich freue mich wegen Sephiroth., erwiderte die Kleine, nur um dann weiter zu summen. Die Erwachsene war von dieser Aussage etwas überrascht.

Aerith nickte.

Ja... Ich freue mich, dass ich ihn wiedersehen kann! Urplötzlich schlich sich ein Gedanke in den Hinterkopf der älteren Cetra, der sie leise kichern ließ.

So... Hat sich meine Tochter etwa verliebt? Die Kleine errötete.

Was? Nein! Nein, hab ich nicht! Sie streckte ihrer kichernden Mutter die Zunge heraus.

Die erste Liebe mit fünf Jahren... Warum denn nicht? Diesmal schüttelte das Mädchen heftig den Kopf.

Nein... Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass er was Besonderes ist... Er ist irgendwie anders als die normalen Kinder! Die Beiden erreichten nun ihr Zimmer und betraten den beengenden, sterilen Raum. Unmittelbar hinter ihnen wurde die Tür von einem der zahlreichen Soldaten, die den wissenschaftlichen Trakt überwachten und beschützten, geschlossen.

Anders als die Anderen... Du denkst, dass du dich mit ihm verstehen wirst, weil du auch anders bist? Ein weiteres Mal nickte Aerith.

Ja... Vielleicht...


End file.
